


Sick Days

by chickennuggetss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 40s!Bucky, M/M, This is pure fluff, chef!bucky, inspired by my love of grilled cheese, sick!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickennuggetss/pseuds/chickennuggetss
Summary: Steve Rogers absolutely hates being sick and Bucky Barnes hates it when Steve's sick. But for all the whining that Bucky has to endure, he can't help but spend his days caring for Steve...





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by my love of cheese on toast (aka grilled cheese)  
> contains disgustingly sweet fluff

If there's one thing Steve Rogers absolutely hated, it's when he was sick. He hated the fever, never-ending nausea, the vomiting, the headaches and the fact he couldn't get himself comfortable anywhere. Nine times out of ten, he'd alert Bucky whenever he was sick but he'd only be forced to go on bed rest.

Steve couldn't hold in the sneeze as he walked into the family room and he would've laughed at the way Bucky's head shot up, had he not been feeling so lousy. "You don't look so good, doll" Bucky almost leapt off the couch to cradle Steve's face in his. It had taken mere seconds for Bucky to deduce what was wrong and soon enough Steve found himself being carried towards the bedroom they shared. 

"Buck, 'm fine" Steve mumbled, trying his hardest to not feel irritated with constantly feeling babied by Bucky. He knew Bucky was only looking out for him like he always was, but this had started to become ridiculous; especially as Bucky refused to take no for an answer.

Bucky could only hum as he followed Steve as he ran towards the toilet; a hand covering his mouth to prevent the vomit from spilling out. Steve cried out as he missed the toilet and Bucky felt his heart crack as he soothed his boyfriend. "'m so sorry Bucky. I didn't mean to miss the toilet. I'm sorry" Steve sobbed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You're okay, doll" Bucky was quick to reassure the man, frowning as he took sight of the mess that was Steve Rogers. "I tell you what, honey. How about I run you a nice warm bath for you to relax in whilst I clean up this mess, does that sound good?" Steve could only whimper at Bucky's question.

 

Steve watched as Bucky tested the bath temperature before he decided it was good enough. Bucky was gentle with Steve as he undressed the blonde man before assisting him into the bath. "I'll be back in ten, doll. Try not to drown whilst I'm gone" Bucky grinned, pressing a kiss to Steve's sweaty forehead before leaving to clean up the mess in the toilet. 

Steve closed his eyes whilst Bucky was gone and didn't re-open them until he felt Bucky gently massage shampoo into his scalp. Bucky listened to Steve's hums of content as he rinsed the suds out and proceeded to wash his body. Once he was happy with the cleanliness of his love, Bucky helped him to get dry and dressed. 

"Do you think you could stomach a tiny bit of food?" Bucky asked, trying to establish how his boyfriend was feeling as he helped him nestle into the clean bed-sheets. 

"Could I try a bit of your infamous grilled cheese?" Steve sleepily mumbled, and Bucky hummed in acknowledgement before he left the bedroom.

 

Steve awoke two hours later, feeling hot tears prick at his eyes as he noticed Bucky sitting in the comfy chair; a book in his hands as an empty plate lay next to him. 

Bucky hadn't notice Steve wake up until he had heard footsteps in his direction. "Come on then, doll" Bucky mumbled, shifting slightly to allow Steve to clamber onto his lap. "You feeling any better, honey?"

"A little bit. My nap helped I think, but I'm hungry" Steve replied, and Bucky hummed in acknowledgement before he reached over to give Steve a bit of grilled cheese. 

Steve nibbled on it slowly at first, not trusting his stomach to hold out on him. It tasted good though, Steve decided, and he loved the fact his loving boyfriend was a professional chef.

When the slice of grilled cheese was gone, Steve adjusted his positioning to be more comfortable. Bucky moved his arm so he had it wrapped around Steve's waist as he drew the man closer to him.

"Let me know if you need to get up again, doll" Bucky mumbled before he started reading his book aloud. Steve just hummed, resting his head against the shoulder of the brunette man as he listened to the calming voice of Bucky Barnes.

 

Steve didn't mind sick days; especially when he got to spend them being babied by Bucky.

 

Until he got Bucky sick and had to listen to his incessant whines paired with puppy dog eyes and a pout.

**Author's Note:**

> go brush ur teeth, kiddos!


End file.
